1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for evaluating position accuracy indicating, when members made of a second material are arranged within a disk-shaped first material so as to form a first circle of the second material having a radius of a first length and a second circle of the second material having a radius of a second length, deviation amounts of the actual first circle and the second circle from designed positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-079440, a technique for evaluating whether heaters made of a second material and embedded within a plate made of a first material are evenly arranged by energizing the heaters to generate heat and measuring a temperature distribution map to evaluate whether the plate is evenly heated.